custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Mish Mash Soup Restaurant (SuperMalechi's version)
More Barney Safety! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 5 released on July 21, 1999. This was also a semi-remake of the first Barney Safety. Like that video, it has clips from past episodes. The Story Plot Barney once again teaches his friends about safety rules including hot safety, cold safety, fire safety, police safety and more. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop (cameo) *BJ *Riff *Carlos *Kim *Keesha *Fergus *Hannah *Chip *Booker T. Bookworm Songs #Barney Theme Song #Look Through the Window #The Safety Song #The Traffic Light Song (Taken from: We Can Play!) #Walk Across the Street (Taken from: Stop, Look & Be Safe! (1996)) #Look Both Ways (Taken from: Safety First) #The Barney Bag #Buckle Up My Seatbelt (Taken from: Playing It Safe!) #I Can Laugh (Taken from: 1-2-3-4-5 Senses) #Riding on a Bike #The Rocket Song (Taken from: Three Wishes) #Bubble, Bubble, Bath (Taken from: I Can Do That,) #Mish Mash Soup (Taken from: Barney's Big Manners Fun) #This is the Way We Wash the Dishes #I'm a Happy Helper #Roll Over (Taken from: Fun & Games) #Here Comes the Firetruck (Taken from: Barney's Fire Safety Fun/I Can Be a Firefighter!) #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Taken from: Going Places!) #The Fire Safety Song #When I'm a Firefighter (Taken from: Barney's Fire Safety Fun/I Can Be a Firefighter!) #I Am a Police Man #The Police Car Song #The Police Safety Song #The Stranger Song (Taken from: Stop, Look and Be Safe! (1996)) #If A Stranger Talks to You (Taken from: Safety First!) #People Helping Other People (Taken from: Is Everybody Happy?) #The Five Senses Song (Taken from: 1-2-3-4-5 Senses) #Clean Up #Saying Be Careful Means That I Love You (Taken from Safety First) #Everyone is Special (Taken from: Barney's Brother & Sister Fun!/Oh Brother! She's My Sister!) #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *Riff has his Season 10 and 1996-2007 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney Safety". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Circle of Friends". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Safety First". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The Riff costume used in this home video was also seen in "Welcome Cousin Riff". *The Riff voice used in this home video was also heard in "Let's Make Music!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Safety First"." *The Season 4-6 Adventure Screen is used. *The Season 4-6 Barney and Friends set is used in this home video. *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen going to the library to get his safety book. *The same Barney's Safety Book used in this home video was also seen in the new materiel of "Barney Safety". *When the kids say "Barney!" after the song "Look Through the Window", the sound clip is taken from "Stop, Look and Be Safe". *Before the Traffic Light Song, BJ arrives. *Before the song "Walk Across the Street" starts, Carlos arrives at the school playground with his crossing guard's uniform, and his crossing guard's stop sign, and greets Barney, BJ and the other kids. *Carlos' voice used in this home video is a mix of his voice from "Once Upon a Time" (Pitch -5) and Michael's voice from "Stop, Look, and Be Safe!" *Before the clip of the song "I Can Laugh" from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses", starts, Fergus arrives at the school playground while riding his bike, and greets Barney and the other kids. *After the song "The Rocket Song", Barney, BJ, and the kids go inside the classroom, and they see Baby Bop who brings a big yellow bag of toys and Also she is caring her yellow blankey. *Another time BJ falls or lays down. This time, After the song "The Five Senses Song", Barney, Riff and the kids tell that they wonder where did BJ go, and then, BJ is riding on his red bike too fast, and falls down and crashes into the kids's toys that they already play with them, hurting his tail. *When BJ yells "Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaa!" as he is riding his red bike too fast, and falls down and crashes into the kids's toys that they already play with them, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", except it was a bit lower. *After BJ rides his red bike too fast, and falls down and crashes into the kids's toys that they already play with them, He tells Barney that he scrapes his tail, and then, Barney uses his magic to have a first aid kit appear, and he makes something to make BJ's tail feel better including first aid cream, medicine, and a big bandage with safety things on it, and puts them on BJ's hurt tail. *Another time Barney does not turned back into a doll. Instead, After the song "I Love You", *This home video was filmed and produced in Janurary 27, 1999.